1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present disclosure relate in general to the data mining of financial services. Aspects include an apparatus, system, method and computer-readable storage medium configured to associate customer exclusive data from a payment card or device after a financial transaction. The customer exclusive data may be integrated with a financial transaction fraud prevention engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, credit card issuers offer many different types of incentives to encourage cardholders to use credit cards for their purchases. For example, some credit card issuers offer cardholders frequent-flyer miles, cash back, or other combinations of rewards and rebates.
At the same time, information related to credit card purchases is often unorganized and not correlated into a usable form for credit card issuers.